Justin Vandervelde
Justin Vandervelde is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies. He was voiced by Jaesun Celebre. Character description Justin is a medium sized prep with auburn hair combed to the left, and light green eyes. He wears the standard Preppie Aquaberry uniform and a gold Aquaberry watch. He also appears to have an overbite. Like most Preppies, he speaks in a faux English accent. His boxing outfit is the same shade of blue as the Aquaberry sweaters, with white trim. In winter, Justin wears his standard uniform and adds a yellow and blue striped scarf. An error in the Bully Facebook matched his name with Ivan Alexander's picture. Characteristics Justin has a keen interest in sports, being a boxer, playing on the Preppies dodgeball team, and being a good swimmer. He challenges Jimmy to beat his time record in swimming on an errand. Justin is very enthusiastic about joining the sports team and wonders whether Jock leader Ted would want a Prep friend; he also wants to form an alliance with the Jocks and cannot understand why Derby opposes it. Aside from being good at sports, Justin seems to like throwing eggs at people. He claims to have hit a Greaser in the back of the head, stating it was "perfect". When fighting, Justin makes egg related puns, such as "these yolks crack me up" and "you look a little scrambled". His insult of choice is "peon". Justin also seems to be a bit of a coward, as during a fight there can be slight traces of fear in his voice when taunting. Furthermore, when beaten up, he'll tell his attacker to "pick on someone his own size" or that he would've paid his attacker not to hit him. Role in game As one of the Preppies, Justin features regularly during Chapter 2. His only speaking role is during Preppie Challenge, where he informs Jimmy that he's ineligible for the offered $1,000,000 house prize because Jimmy's parents aren't on "The Board". He gives Jimmy the Beach House instead. Aside from appearing in Preppie Challenge as the second opponent, he is featured in the mission The Eggs, where he is given the key to the gates of Tad's house. Jimmy has to knock him out to get the key. In the Chapter 3 mission Bait, he, along with Tad, accompanies Gord to fight back the Greasers at the BMX Park. During the non-storyline mission Cheating Time, he buys advance test papers from Mr. Hattrick, which he then sells on to other students for a profit. Jimmy takes pictures of Justin buying the answers from Hattrick and then selling them to Greasers Lucky and Vance and Jocks Casey and Mandy. Justin also gives Jimmy two errands: one is to beat his record time for swimming out and around the buoy near the lighthouse in the bay by Old Bullworth Vale, and the other one to egg the tenements in New Coventry because "paying Jimmy to harass poor people makes him feel good about himself" . Justin also appears as an opponent during the boxing minigame. In the beta version of Cheating Time, Justin's role was actually smaller - Jimmy was supposed to eavesdrop on a conversation with him and Mr. Hattrick. He would then sell the test papers to Tad. de:Justin Vandervelde Vandervelde, Justin Vandervelde, Justin Vandervelde, Justin